Monday Morning
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Senin Pagi di keluarga Cho Bad Summary? just read and give me a review


**Monday Morning **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Kim Kibum and Henry Lau**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

Kegiatan rutin keluarga Cho di Senin Pagi ^^

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" lengkingan merdu sang nyonya besar di keluarga Cho terdengar dari salah satu kamar yang di huni oleh seorang maniak game bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja yang juga menggemari wine itu malah menarik selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru laut dan menggulung tubuhnya. Sepertinya lengkingan suara sang eomma tidak mempengaruhi tidur nyenyaknya. Buktinya, dengkuran khas-nya masih terdengar.

Heechul – sang eomma, menghela nafas. Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi namja seperti Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya dengan kuku yang di cat berwarna merah menarik selimut yang menjadi pelindung tubuh putra tampannya.

Heechul tahu, semalam Kyuhyun pasti bergadang lagi demi menamatkan game yang baru saja di belinya bersama Changmin – sahabat Kyuhyun. Dan karena hari ini adalah hari senin, tidak ada dispensasi untuk Kyuhyun bangun siang karena sekolah tidak menunggunya sampai Kyuhyun bangun.

Sekuat tenaga, Heechul menendang bokong putranya hingga namja bersurai madu itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dengan bunyi debuman yang sepertinya berasal dari dahinya yang terantuk nakas.

"Aish!" desisnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja mencium nakasnya. "Yak! Tidak bisakah eomma membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih halus lagi? Selalu saja seperti ini. Jinja, eomma kejam sekali!" rentetan protes keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Lalu eomma harus membangunkanmu dengan cara apa? Mengecup keningmu lalu berbisik di telingamu agar kau bangun? Ish, jangan harap!"

"Tapi setidaknya jangan menendang bokong seksiku, eomma!"

"Cho Kyuhyun, bokongmu tidak seksi! Lebih seksi bokong eomma!"

"Aish, eomma ini! Bokong eomma sudah tidak seksi. Lihat saja, bokong Cho Kyuhyun lebih seksi dari bokong eomma!"

"Yak! Kau mau kuhajar eoh?"

Hampir saja Heechul menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun jika saja Kibum tidak datang dan berkata, "Berhenti membicarakan tentang bokong! Cepatlah mandi, Kyu. Sudah hampir pukul 6."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Heechul mendengus kesal. Selalu saja kalah jika berdebat dengan putranya yang juga jenius dalam pelajaran matematika itu.

"Aish, lihat saja akan kuberi pelajaran padanya nanti!" gumam Heechul sambil beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun diikuti dengan Kibum.

.

"Boleh ya, yeobo," rengek Heechul manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Hangeng. "Aku bahkan sampai memimpikannya. Aku jadi tidak tenang, yeobo. Lihat ini, aku bahkan sampai memiliki kantung mata sekarang," telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kantung mata yang dimilikinya.

"Lihat, tingkahnya bahkan melebih tingkah Henry!" desisan pedas terdengar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Heechul melotot kesal pada putra tampannya yang masih saja sibuk dengan PSP-nya sementara kedua saudaranya dan Appa-nya sibuk dengan sarapan masing – masing.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Cho! Dan lepaskan pandanganmu dari benda bodoh di tanganmu itu atau eomma sita semua perlatan game-mu!"

"Dan eomma akan memainkannya seorang diri? Oh no!" balas Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada layar PSP hitam metaliknya.

"Yak!" teriak Heechul. "Yeobo, lihat tingkah putramu itu. Kenapa dia seperti tidak diajarkan sopan santun. Aku frustasi menghadapi Kyuhyun, yeobo," kali ini Heechul merajuk pada Hangeng.

"Dia putramu juga, yeobo," terdengar suara Hangeng. Jemari Hangeng membelai pipi mulus Heechul dengan lembut. Dikecupnya singkat bibir namja yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama lebih dari 20 tahun itu. "Dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun itu mirip denganmu."

"MWO?" teriak Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Kau bercanda? Aku ini lemah lembut, yeobo. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun itu iblis."

"Lemah lembut apanya? Setiap pagi bokong indahku menjadi sasaran tendangan eomma, appa!"

"Yak! Bokongmu itu tidak ada indah – indahnya, Kyu!"

"A – N – I! Bokongku itu bokong paling indah yang ada di dunia ini."

Kibum dan Henry yang sedari tadi memilih diam sambil menikmati sarapan mereka pagi ini hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala mendengar perdebatan Eomma dan Aegya-nya yang setiap harinya terdengar.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Iblis Kyuhyun! Bokong eomma paling seksi. Tanya saja Appa-mu kalau tidak percaya."

"Gezzzz. Appa pasti berbohong."

"Yeobo~"

"Lihat siapa yang merengek meminta bantuan."

"Kau –"

"Aku selesai. Appa, aku berangkat," perdebatan Heechul dan Kyuhyun terhenti mendengar suara si mungil Henry yang sepertinya sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya. Lihat saja dengan ransel hijaunya, Henry menghampiri Hangeng dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku juga selesai," Kibum beranjak dari kursinya dan mengenakan ranselnya.

"Y-Yak! Aku belum selesai," dengan kecepatan maksimum, Kyuhyun memakan sandwich – yang semua sayurannya sudah di amankan dari isinya.

"Aku tidak mau menunggumu lagi, Kyu. Kelasku dimulai satu jam lagi," Kibum berkata sambil mengenakan headset putihnya. "Aku berangkat," Kibum mengecup pipi Hangeng.

"Mana kiss untuk eomma?" Heechul merajuk karena kedua putranya melewatkan ciuman paginya.

Kibum dan Henry mengecup bibir Heechul. "Kami berangkat eomma," Henry dan Kibum melangkah bersamaan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hampir saja tersedak sandwich-nya.

"Tunggu aku!" tanpa pamit, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar kedua saudaranya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak bisakah bocah itu tidak ribut?" decak Heechul sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Jika bocah itu tidak ribut, justru mengkhawatirkan," bisik Hangeng.

Heechul tersenyum. "Jadi boleh kan aku membeli tas limited edition itu, yeobo? Aku ingin sekali memamerkannya pada Leeteuk Hyung."

"Apapun untukmu, yeobo."

.

**END**

Ahhhh~ drabble-nya geje banget! Author mesem – mesem sendiri bayanginnya. Astaga! ^/^ gimana? Gimana? Setelah lama hiatus dan muncul dengan drabble – drabble aneh tingkat dewa semacam ini. masihkah ada yang berminat untuk meninggalkan reviewnya? Hehehehe~


End file.
